


Number One/Gaila

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOS!One and Nu!Gaila! Why? Because it's damn pretty. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One/Gaila

  



End file.
